Till we meet again
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: He was one of the Gods. He was banished from the Gods' realm for the payment after helped those mortals. Then he's a human. His memories and power locked. He's ordinary man, until his dearest said something that hurt him so.
1. Prologue

**Till we meet again**

**Prologue**

Author: Kiyohara

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: will be shown per chapter. This chapter? None

Summary: he faced the gate, again. He pays the price, well, not actually, but cancels the previous deal. Who is he anyway? Who was he transmuted?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We meet again...human," said the white-like human form, "I thought you learnt not to mess with the power of God."

"..." the blonde man in front of the truth stared blankly before he smiled at the truth. "Yes, I know."

"And you do a human transmutation. You learn nothing then, human."

The blonde haired and golden eyed man chuckled, "Keep calling me human, Truth? I paid it with my locked memories...its enough, isn't it?"

The Truth's lips turned into a thin line. "I see...very well then, you sure?"

"Yes."

The truth cackled ironically, "For Amestris, for those stupid people in it, more over for those who hate you? I don't know whether I should call you a true hero, guardian, or just another naive fool..."

The man chuckled again. "You know me too well..."

"I'm a God."

"Yes, you are, and I'm just your long lost lover who happen kicked out from heaven because of my intervention with the Humans." The Blonde man chuckled lightly.

Truth grinned wickedly, "Yes and no, since you're an Immortal one now…. By the way, locked memories? Last time I checked, that was your request, and for the equivalent exchange...I can make your life miserable...heh, I got your meaning here...the payment will be to destroy the key of your own locked memories…anyway, you have three days," said the truth before disappeared completely, leaving the man with another man who was laying in front of the blonde man.

He stared at the man and then he cracked a small smile, right before he fell into unconscious, "Thank you, Truth..."

'Anytime Guardian….' was the last word that He heard.

TBC

AN: thank you for reading this story, please review.


	2. Chapter 01

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 01 : Of the Guardian of Amestris, Homunculus, and the deal**

Author: Kiyohara

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: GreedxLust, EnvyxEd fluff

Summary: revealed, after the human transmutation, he asked the Homunculi to do something for him. What was it?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two days passed, golden eyes re-opened, he found his eyes stared at the ceiling above him. He watched his grandfather clock ticking. He sighed deeply before sat up. "Envy," called the man.

Envy, who was appeared from no where, grinned at the man. "Yeah, Hohenheim?"

The man raised his eyebrow elegantly.

"I mean…'Father'."

Hohenheim chuckled lightly, "Where's Pride? Bradley?"

"He's with the pipsqueak…er, Edward, I mean."

"Something happen?"

Envy shrugged, then the door to his room creaked open, revealing a man in state army uniform with spiky black hair and glasses hanging nicely on his nose. Envy eyes widened, how the hell its possible, he never knew it. No one ever do Human Transmutation successfully before! Not even when they use Philosopher stone! "Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes?! How?!"

"Yo, Envy-san! It's nice to meet you here, huh?" said the so-called Colonel, or should we say, the Brigadier General.

Hohenheim raised his eyebrow elegantly. "You know him, Envy?"

"I was the one who kill him several years ago…because he knew…"

Hohenheim stared at Hughes. "…then How come you're alive now?"

Hughes smiled slightly, "Easy, Sir, I'm just coming back two days ago, just got here yesterday, I'm here to pass you this messages from your 'Son'."

"…Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why he doesn't give the messages by himself?"

"Afraid to make you panic, that's the last thing he told me, us, I mean." Hughes shrugged his shoulder. "He's here just to give his state alchemist pocket watch back to the great 'Fuhrer'."

Hohenheim eyes widened, "What happen?"

"Shit happens to him before the Transmutation, today is the last day he's here," answered Hughes.

Ed's father gritted his teeth. He stands up abruptly then ran to the Bradley's office. "Edward!"

Edward turned his head elegantly; he smiled gently at the old man. "Hey, Hohenheim…"

Bradley saluted the old man. "Sir."

"What are you doing? What happen?!" he demanded.

Edward smiled bitterly, "Nothing…" His voice was soft, and fragile. "I just…no, Hohenheim, you're my father since you found me there, you put me into your family, I'm happy and grateful, but it's over…I have to pay the Gate now, and fix some of my mistakes. Beside, my memories are back."

"No, stop it, Edward, you scares me…please…"

"Oh hush, I just wanted you and Dante to stop using Amestris to make Philosopher…please? Amestris doesn't need more bloodbaths, its ok. Human is not that bad," he smiled, "Please?"

Hohenheim bit his tongue.

"Of course, Lord Edward…" answered someone behind them.

"…Dante…" Edward smiled warmly at the woman. "Thank you, ne?"

Dante smiled back warmly. "At least, tell us what happen? How you gained your memories? Something must be happening that made you asked The Truth to remove the seal…"

"Ah…nothing bad. Where's Wrath and Sloth?"

Sloth came while holding Wrath from attacking Edward. "We're here."

"There you're, Wrath, I was looking for you!" Edward beamed.

Now, Ed's statement caught the others attention, why Ed wanted to meet someone who tried to take over his body? That's strange. Wrath snarled when Ed came closer to him and patted his head lovingly.

"I have a present for you…but I need your power…to destroy my array…."

"Why should I?!"

"Because the present is my body…beside, it's only you that I can trust with, Wrath. You lived long enough in the Gate, and you have the power to go through it…please?"

Dante and Hohenheim eyes widened realized what the terms are. "No, no way in hell we let you do that!"

Edward smiled at them. "Amestris doesn't need me anymore…"

"What?! Who said that?! WHY?!"

"Because what your son-by blood-words…Sir," answered Hughes.

Hohenheim shocked, "What…what do you mean? Edward! Please, tell us…"

Edward just shoots a dirty look at Hughes who was whistling innocently.

"A month ago, three years after Edward gave Alphonse's body back, Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang gave him a mission…" said someone behind Edward.

"Lust! No!" Edward yelled at her.

"To investigate a hidden laboratory not far away from east HQ, I know Pride, you never gave him the order to do it, and its Mustang Idea."

"Stop!"

"Shut up Hagane," said Hughes, this shut Edward instantly. "Go on, Lust-san."

Lust nodded while walking to Sloth side alongside with Gluttony and Greed. "Ed found out that the lab was belonged to one of your ex-state alchemist, Pride. Ed checked the array, it's for transmuting chimeras…Ed also found the victims, they were children, and they were broken mentally and physically. Raped, beaten, tortured…you named it. They found out about Ed and captured him…they…"

"NO!" Edward yelled harshly, "THEY don't need to know, LUST!"

"AND LET YOU HURT LIKE THIS FOR THOSE FOOLS?!" Lust screamed at Ed back.

"I'm…I'm alright…"

"No you don't Edward, I know it…even Gluttony know it, Edward, WE WERE THERE! And you know its hurting you…."

"…"

Lust sighed after their little act. "They capture Edward here, and…tortured him…" Lust smiled weakly, "I doubt even homunculus can stand the pain…"

"What did they do?" asked Bradley, watching Dante shivered and Hohenheim shook in anger.

"Cut his flesh, ripped his bones apart, raped him, throw him around like a rag doll, rape him again, shoot his wounds, broke his arms, and whipped him, more rapes….I never saw that much of blood coming from Edward…" Lust gritted her teeth. "Then, they do transmutation on those children in front of him. When Mustang's duckling came, and interrogate them, they told them that it's Edward who done the transmutation…for the record, they healed Hagane physically only…so…"

Hohenheim throw a vase. Bradley looked shocked, Envy snarled in anger, Sloth walked and then hugged Edward tightly, while Wrath stared at Edward, scared.

"They blamed him, Mustang underlings said something awful about Edward, even your Son by blood, Father…Alphonse…said-"

"_I don't want to see your face again, I never knew that you're a monster, you're worst than those Homunculus, You're not my brother! You're just a trash!"_ Edward finished Lust's flashback, "…I guess he's right…heh…"

Suddenly, Edward felt another hand hugged his waist, it's Wrath. "…You're not a trash…"

"I'm, I always failed to protect those precious to me…Alphonse was right…and always-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT STATEMENT EDWARD AMESTRIS!" Hohenheim yelled, cut Ed's words. "You keep protects Amestris, without your power…we wouldn't exist, would we? They don't know…please Edward, don't go…"

"Too late, Hohenheim, I have to go and closed the gate…I'll be back thought. You all going to find me years later, ne?" Edward smiled gently. "Wrath? Can you do it for me?"

Wrath nodded in defeat.

"Edward…" Sloth patted his head, "I might be not Trisha Elric, but…I have her memories, and she loves you even though you weren't her son…"

"I know…Thanks sloth." Edward grinned. "Hughes-san…please says hi for Gracia-san and Elicia-chan for me, and please sends my regards and say thank you to let me borrow your uniform, ne?"

Hughes nodded.

"Haganeno, ah…Iie, I mean, Milord, this state-alchemist watch, please keep it," said Bradley, "However, I guess you can't be the Fullmetal again…since you're no longer Edward Elric, I, no, We gives you another second name, from now on, you're Edward Amestris the Gate Alchemist…or the Guardian of Amestris. And the next Fuhrer in my list…" Bradley winked at him, earned small laugh from Edward. "But, for now, you're my advisor and the First-General, and I'll give you another pocket watch, here…by the way, the red stone is a pure blood-ruby, not philosopher stone. It helps you to maintain Fire Alchemy, the blue sapphire help you to maintain the Water Alchemy, the green emerald for the air type, yellow topaz for the earth, the violet cat-eyes stone for the thunder, the diamond for the non-elemental, and the black stone for the dark one, but knowing who you are, I don't think you needed it." Bradley hand the new pure-silver pocket watch to Edward.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

Edward turned his head to Hohenheim and Dante, "Hey, catch."

Hohenheim catch something, a bright blood-red stone, his eyes widened. "This-"

"Just don't over-use it or use it for ill purpose, got it? Or I'll return and punish all of you," he winked at them while smiling cheekily.

Hohenheim gave him a weak smile, and Dante kissed his forehead lovingly, "Thank you…and yes, we'll stop everything, and we'll protect Amestris for you…" said Dante.

Greed smirked when he saw Edward hand unfinished philosopher stone to Gluttony, said something about 'helping him maintain his hunger'.

"And Greed? Just confess to Lust already and have a baby or two!"

Greed chocked his own saliva, while Lust blushed furiously, "Shut up!"

Edward smiled. "Wrath, lets go…"

Wrath nodded meekly, still hugging Ed's waist.

"Hey, Chibi-san…" Envy called Edward. Much to everyone surprise, Envy kissed, I mean…frenched, the not so young boy lips. "Just want to let you know that you're an attractive guy, and if you're not that traumatized, I can make you feel better." Envy grinned when he saw Edward blushed madly. "ITTE!! NANI O WRATH?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS MY **ED**!" Wrath kick Envy shin, hardly.

"YOURS?!" Envy ready to strangle the little Homunculi, but fortunately, Hohenheim slapped his head.

"Don't you dare kissed my…I mean our dearest Edward, Envy…" Hohenheim scowled darkly, "I'm still seeing him as my Son, you know."

Envy scowled.

Edward and Wrath grinned. "Actually, all of you can join us, just look at how it's done thou…"

"Sure…" said Bradley while smiling warmly at Edward.

The seven deadly sins, Hughes, Dante, Hohenheim and Edward walked down to a secret basement not far from the Fuhrer office, its right above the floor that Hohenheim and Dante used to make Homunculus. How Edward knew it, it's a mystery. They watched Edward draw something on the floor, a perfect Circle with Hexagon on the center, another three perfect circle on the top-left-right side with perfect square and perfect triangle, then he draw the elemental symbol on each angle of the Hexagon, adding another unknown alchemy symbols around the circle. After he finished the complicated calculation and unknown symbol, he drawn a short cross with a crowned winged-snake, the flamel symbol on his back, right above the top circle, the moon and stars symbol on the left circle, and the sun on the right, and then he draw a symbolic line on the middle of the Hexagon, it's looked like a hawk, and he finished it with another circle.

"Done." Edward threw the chalk away. "Wrath, what you need is clapping your hand and then put it on the center of the circle, got it?"

Wrath nodded. "And then do the decomposition as quickly as possible ne?"

"5 seconds…don't you dare do it more than that…" Edward sighed. "Saa…before that, I have to give you my 'Elric' body, I have to go back to my own time and place, So I cant use this body…" Watched Wrath nodded, he clapped his hand and put it on his heart, and then he touched Wrath heart. The usual tanned skin now replaced with white-pale one. Ed's body changed slimmer than before. His hair now longer and his face looked more feminine, and he had curve, but he didn't have the girls' body parts. And Wrath body changed like the old Ed's; minus the blonde hair and his eyes changed into coal black one. Ed smiled inwardly then grinning at the others who watched the transmutation in awe. "There, now you're fully human with the Homunculi ability and my alchemy knowledge."

Wrath eyes widened, "Whoa!! Sugoi!!" He hugged the new-found favorite tightly, "Thank you!!"

Envy whistled, "Damn, Chibi-san, you're hot. If it's not because of your so-called 'father', Dante-san and my other siblings are here, I'm sure going to fuck you all night long."

Edward blushed again. Now, not only Hohenheim who slapped his head, but also Dante, Hughes, and Bradley along with Sloth beat the shit outta him.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, sorry!!" Envy screamed in defeat.

Ed chuckled the he was smiling widely, "Now, please?" Edward was standing in the middle of the array, Wrath in front of him. Right before he clapped his hand, Wrath winked at Hohenheim who nodded in understanding. Wrath and Edward faced each other. Wrath clapped his hand and done exactly like what Ed said before. In front of them, a big gate opened.

Edward walked to the gate and open it, revealed a light white path which was shining brightly, the darkness behind the gate cackled deviously, they could heard them whispered 'Master is back' every where. He turned his head a little, then he felt a pair of small yet strong arm holding his waist while knocked him up, made them fell into the Gate. Edward yelped and saw it was Wrath, then he watched Hohenheim ran at them and then clap his hand and decomposing the array, Edward realized what happen…but it's too late, they disappeared behind the gate, leaving them behind.

TBC

An: I have three plots in here, I want to use one of them, but I'm too confuse and afraid if it will be weird. So, I made this pol…

**FMA crossover with HP and NARUTO **(more to FMA and HP than to Naruto, I'll using the Akatsuki members, Naruto himself, and maybe some of the well-known shinobi, but not all of them. I know it sounds weird, but I Can make it…at least, not THAT weird)

**FMA crossover with HP** (I won't use the Naruto's character, none, zilch)

**FMA** **without crossover **(then I have to rewrite the chapter after chapter 5, hehehe)

Please choose one of them. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 02

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 02**** : The plan to get even…**

Author: Kiyohara

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: GreedxLust

Summary: they found out, guilty and the death of the man they loved. Dante's plan worked!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hohenheim hand was bleeding; it's the after effect from decomposing such array of alchemy. "Damn, that was hurt. Hopes Wrath can protect him and keep him in track…"

Everyone smiled inwardly.

"Pride…ah, Fuhrer King Bradley, I have a request to make," said Hughes.

"Yes?"

"I want my revival become the state secret, and I'm asking for moving from my ex-division to your wings? You know, I don't want the guys from East HQ know me here….and about my family…can we lived in the military house that reside far away from the crowd?" Hughes said his request in joked manner, but they knew that he was being serious here.

Everybody laughed. "Sure, Brigadier General Hughes, I'll ask someone to pick your family here, what about that? And you'll be my second advisor, since I can't get the Gate Alchemist's advice when he's out there…"

"That will be appreciated," Hughes saluted. "Now, now…Let's get back to work, shall we, Fuhrer Bradley? And…Miss Secretary, aren't you supposed to keep him in track? Our Fuhrer here is slacking off!" this earned a glare from Bradley and another smirks from the other Homunculi.

"Of course, let's do our best to keep our 'Fuhrer' from slacking off, shall we, Brigadier-General Hughes?" Sloth smirked darkly.

"…Well, excuse me, Hohenheim-sama, Dante-sama, As much as I like to stay here and discuss about what we will do after this, I don't want to stuck with more paperwork, so…jya!" Bradley was running away from his two 'comrades'.

"Oi, Fuhrer! Get back here!" Hughes ran after him. Behind him, Sloth chuckled then bowed slightly at them and then walked after them calmly.

Everybody watched the scenes dumbly. "Keh, hehehehe, hahahahaha!" Envy laughed out loud, "Man, that was rich, serves him right, I told him not to choose to become the Fuhrer, but no, he never listen to me! The nightmare of the paperwork, hahahahaha!"

Lust chuckled, "Anyway, what should we do now? Because of what Alphonse said…Ed's…"

Hohenheim stared at the floor, "I don't know, he's my son…I don't know…"

"I think…I have an Idea…" Dante smirked, made the other sins shuddered. Dante watched Envy with pure wicked expression.

Envy realized what Dante's idea was. "Oh no, you can't! Don't you dare!"

"Oh please Envy, I know your hand is itchy to strangle them, it wont be that bad?" Dante smiled.

"But! I'm not like him AT ALL!"

"Just act like what I told you…and everything going to be pure…fun, they'll, at least, dying in guilt…" Dante chuckled.

"…Fine, but I can kiss him when I see him again! Or better yet, date him!"

Dante turned his head to Hohenheim. "That…depends on his current 'guardian' or should I say 'father' hm?"

"Touch Edward and Die, Envy. Ask something else!" Hohenheim scowled darkly.

"Fine, then…can I go annoy Greed and Lust honeymoon later?"

Greed and Lust face turned into tomato. "Wha- We're not married!" yelled both of them, 'yet' they thought at the same time.

"Whatever…" Envy rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can, Envy." Hohenheim smiled.

Now the two Homunculi stared at each other, before sighed in defeat, "Then you have to wait for me to propose Lust here, Envy…"

"No need to worry, Greed, I can wait, it's ok if I have to wait years later, I 'ate' enough stones already…kekekekeke."

Lust buried her face with her hand. "Greed, stop talking, you make it worse."

"What? Lust? You don't want to marry me??" asked Greed suddenly, now he gained everybody attention.

The woman beside Greed blushed, "No! I mean, yes, I mean…"

"Make up your mind, Lust…" said Envy.

"Shut up, Envy!" Lust snapped at him, "I mean, Greed! I'd love to marry you…" Lust blushed like tomato now.

Now, Hohenheim, Dante, Gluttony, and Envy grab some popcorn and munch it soundly. Nobody knew where the hell the popcorn was come form.

Shades of red shown on Greed's face, "Gr-great then…ah, uhm…I…I'll…I-ie, I mean, wanna go out with me to find, uhm, the ring for you? Lust?"

"Oh, Greed, of course!" Lust smiled at him.

Greed smiled at her too.

"Just go and make out already!" Envy shouted at the two grown up adult.

"Shh!! It's getting good, Envy! So Shut up!" Dante whispered at her child.

"Sorry…" the green palm haired boy…er, man, uh, whatever, whispered back.

And the drama between the homunculus rolled in front of them. After thirty minutes full of sweet-talks and teases, they start kissing each other hungrily. Envy closed Gluttony eyes with his hand. Hohenheim coughed when they didn't stop after good ten minutes kissing. "Ok, children, as much as I'm happy for this, I don't want you to make Envy here aroused and longed to touch Ed THAT way more than he usually does. So, GET A ROOM!"

Greed held Lust close before he jumped away while said, "That's a nice Idea, Old man!" out loud before they disappeared.

They sweat dropped. "Well, one finished one more to go." Now everybody stared at Envy.

"Meh, Fine, but I'm not that mellow, understand?"

Hohenheim and Dante nodded.

Envy smirked evilly, "Then let the show time begin."

They nodded at each other. Then…

"Can I eat them after you done with them, Envy?"

TBC

An: I have three plots in here, I want to use one of them, but I'm too confuse and afraid if it will be weird. So, I made this pol…

**FMA crossover with HP and NARUTO **(more to FMA and HP than to Naruto, I'll using the Akatsuki members, Naruto himself, and maybe some of the well-known shinobi, but not all of them. I know it sounds weird, but I Can make it…at least, not THAT weird)

**FMA crossover with HP** (I won't use the Naruto's character, none, zilch)

**FMA** **without crossover **(then I have to rewrite the chapter after chapter 5, hehehe)

Please choose one of them. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 03

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 03: The Truth of Lies,**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: Hint of AlxWinry

Summary: they found out, guilty and past nightmare….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

East City, 3 months after Edward (Elric) Amestris Departure…

Heavy footsteps could be heard from the empty hallway across the new appointed Brigadier General Roy Mustang and team office. It's familiar to them, yet different. However, no one paid attention. Roy Mustang grunted while he signed another paperwork and report from Major Alphonse Elric.

First Lt. Jean Havoc was helping the Brigadier-General stamping the other reports, First Lt Riza Hawkeye kept her gun on the Brig. Gen. head, Breda-Fuery-Falman also work their ass off on the paperwork. Alphonse Elric, sat down on a couch with his normal attire, not the one like Ed's, he wear a black-long sleeved shirt, overlong brown coat, and black baggy-jeans.

Five minutes later, someone opened the door and their head turned on him. After knew who was he, they scowled and ignored him. The person was in his state-alchemist blue uniform, gloved hand bring a 50 pages report, with his hair pulled into high pony-tail, and his golden eyes gleamed emotionlessly. He dropped the report on Mustang desk and then walked out the door, right before he got out from the room, he said, "Fuhrer King Bradley put me into the front line, I'm leaving." No words exchange, his eyebrows knitted together, his face saddened, however he left them without another words.

"Tch, nobody cares whatever you go, like we care…" said Roy coldly, and the others nodded, agreeing his words. Roy glanced at the report, he won't touch the report unless he wore his gloves, since he was forgetting his gloves behind, then he glanced at Alphonse.

Alphonse took the report, "I'll read it after I get back to Risembool. Not promise though."

"Whatever…."

"I'm going now," said Alphonse.

-

Risembool, 3 weeks after the Alphonse gone to Risembool.

_Mission: Investigation (September 21__st__)_

_Target: hidden laboratory 3 kilometers from East HQ,_

_Reported: September 30__th__ – October 3__rdh_

_Signed by Fuhrer King Bradley: November 21__st_

_Handed to the Commanding Officer Brigadier Colonel Mustang on February 3__rd__ (delayed because of other business in central)_

…

…_Human Transmutation on children, they kidnapped and treated harshly. Most of them were boys around six up to fifteen years old, there were around twenty of them. The girls, most of them were virgin until they got raped, were seven up to sixteen years old…_

…

…_combining Humans and Animals or Plant (look at Shuo Tucker's Chimera (human-animals) Transmutation case). Their Chimeras were emotionless, high bloodlust, and have unique capability like alchemy; however it wasn't alchemy at all. Different yet the same. It just like what Hohenheim the Light wrote on his fifth book about __**Human Chimera and their ability**__…_

…

…_Raped by different person each days…There were possibility that there were some ex-state alchemist behind this, proved from one of their Alchemist knew me after tear my shirt off…not automail……tattoo of flamel…_

…

_First, for the starter, they usually break them physically… first, they cut the tissue on the arm, neck and wrist. Not the vital one, just a scratch. Then they asked us whether to stop struggling or they'll keep the torture…_

…_Mentally… simply transmuted another victims on their very own eyes._

_...sexually………Rape…._

His golden eyes widened in fear._._

…_Broken my leg…crowbar…raped with torture…they enjoyed…the girls were crying…_

"No…," he choked a sob.

_They tortured me, abuse us, mentally, physically, sexually.._

…_Raped…_

…_on the doctor's report._

_Signed_

_Fuhrer King Bradley_

_Major Edward A. Elric_

_Personal Report for Commanding Officer:_

_Fuhrer King Bradley didn't believe whit the report from interrogation of east HQ gave; that I, Edward Elric, was one of those criminal. He insisted to take over the case after he read my report, however he never told the Commanding Officer of East HQ, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. He took them secretly and interrogated them, and found out that they used me…_

…

_Fuhrer King Bradley agreed to move me from East HQ to General Hakuro's command in Central HQ, and supervised the frontline as the second in command of the first troops in the frontline. My departure will be a week after I give this report alongside my notice about my moving…._

…

_Signed_

_Lt. Colonel Edward A. Elric_

Alphonse eyes widened, in front him was the Report that Edward gave to Roy Mustang 3 weeks ago. He really, really wanted that this was a lie, or false report, or just a made-up report. But no, there's the Fuhrer hand-sign and the state-stamp, nobody could fake that one. He raised his hand and grabbed his hair. "Fuck…"

Winry came after she heard Alphonse swearing. "Don't swear Alphonse!"

Alphonse didn't reply her immediately, he just bit his lips, his eyes turned watery. "Fuck…" he whispered harshly.

The Rockbell heir raised her eyebrow, "What's the matter Al?"

"Ed…"

"What's up with him?"

"He…," Alphonse sobbed, "Fuck…just read it by yourself, Winry…I-I can't- God!"

Winry raised her eyebrow before she grabbed the report, she read it carefully. After four pages, her eyes widened. She gasped after read the report; then she broke down, cried after read the 50 pages report. "N-No…Ed-Edward….."

Pinako watched them from the kitchen door, she knew about what happen to Edward that day. But Edward asked her to keep it as their secret. She took one page of the report from the floor, and read it.

_The Torture that they done to the children were something that usually used on the Military's fifth grade criminals, minus the third torture. This report written according to my own experience, during the 'investigation' or being held as the hostage/victim._

_First, for the starter, they usually break them physically. They used knife to slice them. In my case, first, they cut the tissue on the arm, neck and wrist. Not the vital one, just a scratch. Then they asked us whether to stop struggling or they'll keep the torture. I choose the first option. They cut my chest and arm. Then one of them took a crowbar and start hitting my arms and legs with it until my bones broke. When they finished, they pour salt water on my wounds. Then, they started to beat me and throw a wine bottle on my head._

_If their hostages didn't broke yet, they start the second torture, the mentally one. They played mind games, told us that they'll kill our precious one, or they'll simply transmuted another victims on their very own eyes._

_The third steps, if they didn't broken yet after those two tortures, then it's time for the 'fun' torture method, the sexual ._

_Yes, they raped those children. Not only one man. Sometimes, one person raped by more than 3 men. The last time before they healed my wounds, I got 6 men. They'll increased the rapist according the day they being held._

…

Pinako gritted her teeth in anger, 'Edward never told me this!' She frowned, "Stand up Winry. Call Alphonse back, I have something to say to both of you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 04

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 04: The report revealed**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed, and maybe, some confusions in here and there, ^.~ (I do realize that this stories and/or the way I wrote this damn stories somehow confused you).

Pairings: AlxWinry

Summary: they told the rest of the gangs, what about their reaction?

AN: 2 months, and yes, yes, I know...It was way too long. My bad, sorry **bows **anyway, I 'll reply your reviews after this chapter, and sorry again, I just open my email today, so yeah, I just read it today, so...Gomen...*bows deeply, again*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse hand was on his face, he cried. "Edward…Edo… (choked) Niisan… (sobs) Niisan…gomen… (sobs) gomen……….. I should have believed in you, it's my entire fault…niisan…"

"Alphonse…" Winry sat beside him, hugged the young man close, "It's…it's our fault, my fault too..(sobs) I…I shouldn't…"

"No! Winry! He went to the front line because of what I said about him!!!" Alphonse's voice seems hoarse, he sobbed a little then broke down, he was crying, hard.

'Al…' thought Winry.

"And-and now he's in the front line! War! I-We, we don't know whether he's save or not! He might be death anytime soon!"

Winry choked a sob, "I know, Al…I-Granny Pinako wanted to-to talk with us…Alphonse, let's-let's go back, okay? Then-then we'll talk with Mustang, Okay?"

Alphonse nodded, still crying. He didn't know what to do, after accused his brother that he's one of those damned, then knowing that they raped his brother senselessly and tortured him, he felt worst. He wanted his brother back.

They walked side by side to the Rockbell household.

When they arrived at the house, they found Pinako sat on a chair in the Kitchen. She was drinking her hot green tea. "Sit," Pinako ordered the youngsters in front of them. After both of them sat down, Pinako watched them closely. "I know that Edward wasn't one of them. I know that he clear. The Fuhrer himself called me along with Edward when He told me that He won't come back to Risembool. After the accident."

Both of them shocked. How could Pinako never tell them?

"Quiet, I never told you people because of Edward asked me not to tell you. He was crying, you know. However, he never told me what happened. He just said that 'shit happens in East, I have to go to Central…and I won't come back to Risembool, Al-I means Major Elric, will understand…' I knew something was wrong…" Pinako watched them flinched, "When I asked about why he called you Major Elric, he said, 'He wanted me to call him that…' There were a lot of questions back there, but now I know what's wrong…" She stared at Alphonse, "Al, what'll you do now?"

Winry looked at Alphonse.

"I-Brigadier General Mustang have to know this first, he's the only connection that I have to contact Brother. I-I'll go back to East HQ today." Alphonse gripped his leg, "I have to apologize to him, and it's my fault…"

"Al…" Winry closed her eyes, "I'll go with you."

"Winry…"

"I was wrong too! I-I back you up that day, I have to apologize to him too...,"

Alphonse smiled sadly at her, "Winry…okay then, I'll call Mustang now."

With that, Alphonse gone to the family room to call Brigadier General Roy Mustang.

-

East HQ Mustang's team office…

"Hello, Mustang's here, who's this?"

"It's me, Alphonse…I'll go to East today, expect me to come in 8 hours, and please…we need to discuss something…Brigadier General…"

Mustang frowned when he heard Al called him with his formal accent. "Okay…something's up?"

"It's about Ed."

"…fine, I'll have Havoc pick you up on the train station."

"Thank you Brigadier General."

Mustang hangs up the call, now he frowned in irritation. 'What now?'

Riza Hawkeye eyed the man in front of him, "Something the matter, Brigadier General?"

Roy shook his head, "Not that important, maybe. It was Al, he wanted to discuss something with US. Told me it's about the other Elric."

Now, all of them turned their head on him.

"Havoc, please pick Alphonse on the train station 8 hours later, we'll have meeting here. Everyone MUST come. No excuse," said the Brig. General sharply.

All of them saluted.

-

8 Hours later, East city Train Station…

First Lt. Jean Havoc saluted the Major in front of him. "Major Alphonse Elric, sir."

"At ease, First Lt. Havoc." Al smiled at the man. "Thank you to pick us up."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Winry, she's still inside, take care her luggage."

Havoc nodded at him. Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to go to the HQ. Havoc was wondering why they just sat there in silent. No exchange words. 'It seems it's serious matter, what that bitch (coughEdwardcough) done?' though Havoc.

When they came, they walked as fast as possible to the meeting room. Everybody sat down on their seat, Alphonse told Winry to sit on his seat, and he throw the report at Mustang's desk.

"What is this?" asked the Brig. General, raised his eyebrow elegantly.

"Ed's report, read it. I-I can't tell you, just read the damn report." Alphonse eyed the man dangerously.

Roy watched his subordinate curiously, then took the report and start read it. His eyebrow knitted together, then he scowled. Frowned, shocked, then turned into anger. He threw the report to Riza, and she now read it. She gave the same expression then hand it to the others, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda.

"…" Roy took a deep breath, he won't cry. "Why…How…Fuck."

Havoc gritted his teeth. "Damnit, and I accused him!"

"Boss…" Breda was mad, and felt guilty.

Riza sobbed, Winry now tried to calm her down. "Why-why He never told us?"

"…" nobody replied them.

Al eyed them. "Mustang, I need your power, please retrieve Brother from Central…"

"I plan to, Al…after know this…I can't let him go without me asking his apologies…" Roy sighed, "Fuck. Hughes must be hating me if he know…" unknown to him, Hughes did loathe his action.

Al and the other nodded. But right before they done anything else, someone knocked the door. Falman opened it. A soldier saluted at them. "What's up, soldier?" asked Falman.

"Sir! Fuhrer King Bradley came for the inspection, sir! and he said about 'give an information', sir!"

Mustang cursed. "Out, soldier!" and the soldier ran away from the meeting room. "Guys, lets go."

"Sir!"

TBC

Reviews Replies.

**Horselvr4evr123** : I know and totally understand with your trouble (heck, somehow this story confusing me too **sweats**) I'll try to clear it in the mean time. And...really? Are you really-really going to help me??? I'd love that~ reply me whenever you have time, ne? **Winks**

**Kitsune** : heee....I never thought that I made them look bad, err....maybe that's because of my fetish, I love to torture the main character like that **Grins**

**Kaji Hana** : yosh, I know! It's just....I'm not that sure that you guys going to love the next chapters after chapter five...:/ mass crossover (some Naruto, some FFVIII and/or FFVII, some HP) hehe....aloha oe?? I know that song **blinks**

End reviews Replies

Bythe way, After chapter 5, I might update a preview chapter if I do mass-crossover, If you do not like/love the idea/plot please tell me, so I can change it immadiately.


	6. Chapter 05

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 05 : The Death and the Revived Old Friend**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: Hint of AlxWinry

Summary: Dante's plan worked!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hectic in East HQ, why? Because of the Fuhrer came to give the usual inspection. However, it's not like the usual inspection, usually, Fuhrer Bradley came with smile on his face, but not now. He put his sour face, with cold eyes and dark aura around him. On his back, there were the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliete a.k.a Sloth (not like they knew who she is anyway) and a man in black coat with glasses on his nose who held stern face and cold eyes, the Fuhrer current advisor, and nobody knew who's he, since the man always hide his face with the hood from his coat.

Right when Bradley opened the door, the Mustang's team already there. They saluted at them. Mustang eyes on the hooded man, he seems familiar to him.

Bradley nodded at them. He sat on the couch, his secretary and advisor stands behind him. "Brigadier General Mustang, I wish to discuss about something and wanted to give you a…good and bad news, which one you wanted to hear first?"

Roy saluted, then sat in front of him. "The discussion, sir."

"Good. Then, Explain to me why you ordered Fullmetal to invade the laboratory without my permission when you knew it's a dangerous place with dangerous people and dangerous activity going on there?"

"I didn't know that he'll take as the hostage, sir. I never ordered him to get caught-"

"That's not a reason; I presume it's for your own personal motive? You wish to become Fuhrer, yes? And you using him as your pawn, if they indeed do something illegal, you can report them as yours, and you'll got promotion, isn't that right, Brigadier General Mustang?" said the hooded man with familiar voice.

"It's enough, Second-Brigadier General." The hooded man 'hmmph'-ed. "I think I don't want to know what your reason is now. Now, the good news and bad news, which one you wish to, heard first?"

'That was Maes' voice…' Roy bit his lip. Everyone knew this voice, as well as Roy. "The good one, sir…"

"I promoted Edward Elric as First Lt. Colonel, however…during the three weeks he in the front line, he managed to earn another promotion, as the third Major General….however… "

All of them nodded dumbly.

"However, this promotion earned after the bad news reached my ear…"

Al was trembling. "Sir…did Edward-"

"The new appointed Third Major-General Edward Elric, Died on the front line a week ago after protecting the city on the South known as Selothia City after an ambush by packs of wild Chimeras." Bradley watched them coldly.

"N-No…you're lying…right?" said Al. Mustang was too shocked to say anything. Al was asking for doubt on the Fuhrer's face, but found none. Al choked then starts cried.

"Iie…Edward…" Winry and Riza cried.

"Boss…" Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman also shocked after heard the news. Their Boss, the one and only The famous Fullmetal Alchemist, died. Right before they could ask for his apologies.

"Second General Hakuro was telling me about an interesting conversation between them two nights before the accident," he watched their reaction, they cried silently, waiting for his next words. "Hakuro was asking him why he's, willingly, gone to the frontline and moved to his division. What he got just a small smile and a sad expression. Five minutes later, Fullmetal told him something that he never tough Fullmetal going to say, 'Because I'm just a broken tool, a dog without master, like a philosopher stone without its purpose. I'm useless to the people who I cared.' Then Hakuro asked him how could he say that, guess what was his answer?"

Nobody answered.

The hooded man answered for them. " 'Because my Brother and the others don't want to see me again, hear my voice, breath the same air, or know that I'm exist. If this makes them happy, then I'll do it. As long as I'm useful, I'll do it.' " He gritted his teeth, "And he told Hakuro with those damn innocent smile of his!" he growled dangerously at them.

"Brigadier General!" Bradley shouted.

"But sir!"

"Fuhrer, let him finish this one." The secretary watched the Eastern guys with cold eyes.

"Very well, go on."

The hooded man nodded. "Then He told Hakuro that he has a little time, and he wanted to use his time to protect those people who can't protect themselves. Nobody knew what he meant by that. But after some investigation, Hakuro found out what he meant. He was doing Human Transmutation 4 days after 'the accident'. And Hakuro knew why he done that, and he respect Edward Elric."

Now they confused. 'Edward had done another Human Transmutation.'

"The price is his life, his existence."

"And he paid it while protecting that city," said Bradley. "He told Hakuro something right before he breathed his last breath. Be glad that Hakuro told me, for the first, General Hakuro didn't want to make contact with you people after read those report. He respects Edward's acts."

Alphonse was trembling, "Wh-what was the…message…Fuhrer…?"

" 'I loves you guys, I'm sorry if I let you down, I hope all of you happy now, smiles. Because your happiness is my happiness, and I'm sorry…' " replied the hooded man.

Bradley stands up. "We're leaving."

Right before the Fuhrer got out from the room, Roy asked him, "F-Fuhrer King Bradley…If I may know…who-who was the person that Edward-"

"That would be me, Mustang." The hooded man turned to his direction, right before he show them his face. All of them froze. "Maes Hughes, at your service."

"Ma-maes?!"

TBC

After this chapter, I'll go with the filler chapter then chapter 06 preview:) tell me what you think okay? (the chapter will uploaded next week, monday)


	7. FILLER chapter

**Till we meet again**

**Filler Chapter**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: none

Summary: behind the 'plan'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it?" ask the old-like lady.

"It was fun, keh, too bad, it's too later for them, eh?" answered the green-haired boy.

The other occupant in that room smirked. "You're not that bad in acting, Envy, I was almost convinced."

"Maa, maa, thanks for the praise, Father." Envy bowed.

Dante sighed, "I think you should thanks me, I'm the one who gave you the idea."

Hohenheim laughed, "Right. Thank you, Dante." He smiled at his ex-wife. "By the way, where are Pride, Sloth, and Maes?"

"They are going to Mustang's office, acting the final act." Envy scowled. "Mou! I wanna see their reaction!!"

"Oh hush, Gluttony, Greed and Lust are there, you can ask them."

"But, Father! I want to see it myself! How dare they make Ochibi-san cried!!!" Envy cursed them, you could see dark aura behind him.

's-scary…' thought the two adults.

"Oh, well, by the way, d'you knows that Pride is planning to mend this gate with the other gate?" asked Envy.

Hohenheim raised his left eyebrow. "No, I don't think that possible…"

Envy shrugged. "He told me to copy the circles that Ed used a week ago, then he had the Trigham brothers-by the way they knew the truth-do the transmutation using a **lot** of red water."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, Pride then had one long conversation with the Gate. In the end, It was smiling like crazy while saying, 'It's look fun, fine then…' like that."

Dante nodded. "I see, so It was giving us permission to mend this world with the other dimension where they're go?"

"That's what I know…"

"Then…I think we should go there once everything settled." Hohenheim smirked evilly.

"And settled mean?" asked Envy, curious.

"Let's make their lives as miserable as we can ne?"

And they laughed evilly.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 06

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 06 : Edward A. Hei****dreich, Lord of Gate Palace**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: none

Summary: in the other side of the gate….again?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His golden eyes saw a flash of blinding light. His hand tried to protect his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see a girl transmuted into another Chimera, a wolf-like Chimera. He was screaming, pledge for them to stop. When the Transmutation failed, he saw the girl fell, dead._

_Then they took out another one, a eleven years old boy, they broke his arm. His body stabbed with knives and needles. They punched his face. Then He saw it, they start ripped his clothes then start fucking the poor boy._

"_Now…it's your turn…Fullmetal.."_

_And he screamed_

"NO! STOP!! STOP IT!!!"

"Edo! Edward! Wake up!"

Edward was struggling from the other person's grasp. "IIE! PLEASE! IT'S HURT!!"

"OKASAAN! WAKE UP!"

SLAP!

Edward's eyes widened, and then his eyes focused. He saw the little boy in front of him, who sat in front of him, with fear. He was scared being hurt again, being raped again.

"Okaasan…?"

Now he breathed steadily, realizing who was the person was. "Wrath…" said Edward softly.

"It's okay, Mum, you're save here…" said Wrath before hug the poor man. "I'm here, and I won't leave you…I promise!"

Ed gave the Homunculi small smile. "I know Wrath…I know." The Gate Alchemist hugged the boy, "It just…it's still hurt…"

Wrath patted his back. "Mum, they'll pay for hurting you, Pride said so…please, just forget it. its bean **centuries** in this world…right Uncle?" asked the black haired boy to the other man who was standing beside Ed's bed.

"Yeah, Brother, please…it's hurt us when we see you like this."

Edward smiled bitterly, "Ah…I'm sorry…Alfons, I didn't mean to worry you like this, both of you." Edward sighed deeply, "I think I need a break…"

Alfons smiled brightly at his 'adopted' brother. "Why you don't ask your student's student? Last time I check, he is running an old school of those four made centuries ago, Brother."

Ed raised his eyebrow, confused.

"You know, Mum, it's Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and Helga's school…." Said Wrath while rolling his eyes.

Ed raised his eyebrow, higher. "Hogwarts?"

His family nodded happily.

"…then…I need a wand…and I need to pick my other kitten…"

Wrath face lit up. "Ototou?!"

"Un," Ed smiled happily at Wrath's reaction.

"Whoohoo!!! Can I come too? Can I? Can I? I miss Otousan too!"

Alfons and Edward choked. "He's NOT your Tousan!" said Ed, blushed madly.

Wrath pouted, "But, Otousan loves you! Moreover, Ototou called him Otousan, so, since he calls you Okaasan, isn't that make him my Otousan too?"

Now, that's made Ed zip his mouth, leave Alfons laughed out loud behind his back. "Shut up Alfons Heidreich!"

"Hahahaha! Bu-but niisan, he's right!"

"We don't even marry!"

"But that's not the point, niisan, the point is, you're their mother, and he's their **current** father," pointed Alfons to his adopted brother, "At least untill you're marrying someone else. Madara sure told you that, right? 'We're husband and wife until you're marrying someone else.' Ne~?"

Ed scowled. "Whatever, I'm going this morning."

Alfons eyed him softly, "Wanna sleep with me?"

The elder man smiled at his 'little brother'. "Nah…You and Wrath go to sleep, I'll prepare for my departure, not like I can sleep after that nightmare anyway…"

Wrath grins, "Mum, can I come too??"

Ed sighed, "Hai, Wrath-kun. Alfons, you take care of everything while I'm gone, kay?"

Alfons grinned at him, "Sure, sure, let's go to sleep, Wrath."

"Yosh!"

"And don't forget to call your wife!" With that, Wrath and Alfons were gone to their own bedrooms. Ed shook his head before standing up to prepare everything

-

AN: lets just go to chapter 07, then you can gimme your opinion about the crossover


	9. Chapter 07

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 07 : Lost in the Leaves**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed

Pairings: Hint of Madara x Ed

Summary: meet the Jinchuuriki! And an Uchiha?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years ago, right before the last event, 3 August…

A young boy sat on the dirt, on his hand, there was bread covered with mildew. He knew its wasn't edible, but there's no more food for him. His supposed to be father and mother never gave him some decent food, if it's not rotten foods, then they gave nothing. Heck, they didn't let him stay in the same house as them! The poor child had to find his own food, shelter, and other necessities.

He was five years old, he knew nothing about this world, and his own bloods already disown him for the first time he open his eyes in this world. They didn't bother to give the boy a name! Why? It's because what he held in his body. What the Sandaime no Konohagakure no satou sealed in his body was the great nine-tailed demon fox, the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune, Youko. In the end, what he could have were trashes, just like what he ate for today dinner.

While he whimpered under the pouring rain, the unnamed young boy ate the bread in silent. Fresh tears fallen along with the rain. Unknown to him, a man in a cloak who always took care of him since he was born, watched him with concern.

This man was the one who feed him when he was a baby, and saved him from various assassination attempts from the villagers, another shinobi, or his own 'parent'. He was his Guardian, his true father, true family. However, the boy never knew about his existence, because he never showed himself to the boy. But maybe, today will change that fact.

The boy stop ate his bread, his eyes scanned his surrounding. His eyes fixed with the man's eyes. The man was startled, nobody in this world could sense him based on instinct only, this kid was good, or he's getting old. The Kid was standing up and walked to his direction. The man just watched the kid quietly.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the boy meekly.

The man blinked, his black eyes fixed on the boy's blue one. "Nobody."

The boy cringed after heard the cold reply. "You're going to hurt me like everybody else, aren't you, mister?"

The man grimaced distastefully, hating the village and it's beings about their behaviors toward the poor boy. "No, little boy."

"Th-then why you-"

"Follow me boy," said the man before walked away.

The blonde young boy followed the black haired man. He eyed him curiously. This man, he felt familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He never knew why he was felt save when he's near the man. Almost like he was the one who took care of him when he's still a little boy, but he didn't knew how right he was.

They ended on the forest not that far from the gate of Konohagakure no satou. It was night, so the guard didn't recognize the boy, well, they'll pretend not to see him walked out from the village anyway, and no one wanted the boy.

"Hey, Mister! Wait up!"

After ten good minutes walked in the Konohagakure no satou's forest, he stopped walking and then faced the young boy. He watched him catch his breath, small smile tugging on his perfect lips. "Little one, I see that you follow me willingly…do you know who I am?"

The kid shook his head. "No, but You seems familiar, but I don't know…it's just…you have the same aura like the person who took care of me when I was a little kid…" said the boy.

The man's eyes widened. "You can see auras?"

The kid nodded, "Not only human, but also plants and animals, as well as earth and the other things…"

The man nodded, his dark hair followed his movement. "I see, it's seems your bloodlimit already woken up since you're a baby because of the pain that you bear."

"Hey! Youko-kun is not a pain!" said the boy, pouted.

"Youko-kun?" the man raised his eyebrow elegantly.

The little boy nodded his head, "Un, the old furball that you called 'pain that I bear' name is Youko! And he told me to tell you to give him some respect!"

Now, the black haired man choked, shocked because the kid not only activated his bloodline, but also could communicate with the fox. "That was…a shocking news, good, but shocking," murmured the man, "Please tell him my forgiveness about my disrespect, little one."

The kid beamed, "He said its okay, since you're taking care of me! Hey, mister, don't tell me that you're the one who taking care of me since I'm an infant?"

The man eyed him softly, "Actually, little one, I am. And I'll taking care of you from now on, and train you until you could defend your self."

"Hontou?!"

The man nodded. "Just please keep this as our secret."

"Yesh!" he beamed, "So, Mister, what's your name?"

Now the man smiled, "Madara…my name is Uchiha Madara."

-

It's been one year, Madara trained the unnamed boy. Madara was thinking to give the boy a name, he couldn't call him 'little one' or 'little boy' or 'kid' for the rest of his life, could he?

Anyway, now Madara sat down near a stream 20 minutes from Konoha's gate to the south. His dark eye watched 'his' little boy trained his chakra control intently, while his though wander to somewhere else, like thinking about the boy name.

After five minutes thinking, his thought broken by a soft moan not to far from his place. "Kid, come here," he called the boy.

"Hai?"

"Did you hear it?"

"Huh?"

Now small gasp of pain could be heard from the forest.

"Yeah…who do you think it is?" asked the boy.

"Can you see the auras?"

"Wait…" he could see white, pure, calm, and holy aura from it. "Y-yeah, and whoever it is, they're close to something like God…" said the boy.

Madara's eyebrow rose. "Huh?" was the most intelligent question he could say.

"The aura was pure and god-like…" answered the boy.

"I see…" Madara was standing up, "You stay here, and I'll see who it is."

"Un."

Madara walked to the voice's direction. He found someone writhed in pain, the person was holding his right arm. The person in front of him had a long-golden hair, just like the kid back there. "Hey, are you alright?"

The person saw him, he was surprised.

Madara was shocked, this person had a cat-like eyes with golden irises and long eyelashes, pink pouty lips, small cute nose, rosy cute cheek and this person had the most beautiful face that he ever saw.

"N-no, it's-it's hurts, we-were run away from a chimera like m-monster back there….," said the person.

"Chimera?" asked Madara.

"H-hai, those mons-monsters from O-oto village?"

"Oh…them, come on, I'll taking care of your wounds." Madara help the stranger to stand up. He knew that Orochimaru, the current Otogakure no satou leader was experimenting with something dangerous, but he wont interfere with it, not as long as the snake-man stay out of his plan.

After three hours, the golden haired person smiled at Madara. "Thank you for your kindness, sir, May I know what's your name?" asked him.

Madara stared at the person. "Sure, Madara Uchiha, yours?"

"Edward Heidreich, kind Sir."

"Edo-who?" asked Madara, he knew that this man, according to his name, not from here.

Ed chuckled, "It's foreign name, in your language, it would be Edowardo Heidereiku. You may call me Edo or Ed for short."

"I see, call me Madara then." Madara eyed the beautiful man in front of him, "How old are you?"

Ed's body tensed, "Eh? Uhm…I'm old enough to drink, married and kill…" inside, he said 'Centuries…dear friend, centuries…'. He smiled nervously to his savior.

"…hn." He grunted.

"So, Madara-san, who's the kid?" he asked while stared at the six years old boy ate his fish happily.

"He has no name yet, but he's my student."

"Have no name?" asked Ed. "Hey, kiddo, why you don't have a name?"

The golden haired kid raised his face to Ed. "Simple, because my parent never gave me one, not like they care though, they disowned me since I'm born six years ago…" said the boy.

Madara and the boy could saw the sad face from the man in front of them.

"What kind of parent are they?!"

"An incompetent one, I'm sure." Madara bit his fish, "Anyway, Edo-san, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? Me? I was searching for my ototou and son; we were separated weeks ago after we came here by ship."

'Son?' asked both of them. "Separated?"

"Yeah, storms.."

"Oh, right…" said Madara, he knew that the man in front of him said the truth, weeks ago, he heard the news about a ship wrecked because of the storm. "So, you're one of the survivors I presume?"

"Yep!" he beamed. "By the way, I was wondering, what kind of fighting technique used here?"

"Shinobi arts," answered Madara.

"Shinobi?"

"Un! We mold chakra, the spiritual and physical energies, and use it to cast justsu! Like this!" Naruto made several hand-signs and then ended with tora hand-seal, "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" a massive fire blown.

Ed's jaw dropped. "Whoa, that's wicked!" beamed the Man. "I see, so you people use hand-seal to change alchemical array, and use your own energies to change the equivalent change…" murmured the man.

"What's alchemical array?" asked the kid.

"Er…"

Madara knew that this man knew something, a lot of thing. "What about this, we told you and teach you how to do our 'arts' and you explain to us your theories while telling us where are you come from?"

"Uh…okay?"

And their afternoon was spending to explain the shinobi arts to the foreigner. After Ed said that he understand with this new knowledge, Madara asked the man back, "now, your turn."

Ed nodded. "Well, first all, I'm not from here, as you know, I'm from different place, world, dimension."

The kid and Madara raised their eyebrows. "Wha?"

"I know that impossible, and I know that both of you won't believe it, but…I don't know…I'll try to explain it to you." Ed coughed a little. "So, in my dimension, we knew the art of Alchemy, the people who could do Alchemy known as Alchemist. Alchemy is, actually, a power of sin. Why sin? Because it's using dead energy from the other side of the gate, that means, it's using the energy of dead people from this dimension. In order to use the energies, we have to give something in equal. I mean, when you want to transmute something, you have to give something in equal, you can't make steel from grass, you have to know the composition of the steel then you can do the transmutation with those composition.

For the record, there were three things that we, Alchemist, considered as taboo. First attempt Human Transmutation; we can make the body, but not the soul, it's beyond our power (at least, human's power…). Second, is to transmute coal or something like that into gold; it's against the rules, if everyone do that, nobody needs money and the world economic will be dead. The third is to attempt Human-Chimera transmutation; its against the norms!"

They watched him sighed deeply.

"There's the Gate which is hold the truth in it. If you save passing the Gate, you'll end up on the other side of the gate. But there's only two persons, well, three actually, who could do that without losing limbs or anything."

"Who are they?"

"Me, my son, and My…err…'father' well, adopted, but still a father for me."

"O…okay…"

"Anyway, there are no free things in entire dimension, including here. If my theories are correct, then you people are using seals and hand-seals to change the Alchemy arrays. And in change, you give up your stamina, energies, and other things like the earth itself when you used Doton jutsu, the hydrogen and oxygen in the air when you cast Fire or Water type jutsu, etc."

They nodded in understanding. He was right anyway.

The blonde haired kid yawned. "I guess it's late, better if we have our rest now." Madara was standing up and prepare the kid's bed.

"Right, uh…uhm…" Ed was biting his lower lips.

Madara found it cute. "You can take mine for today, and then you can go with the kid to Konoha to buy your own supply, and maybe you can try to find some information about your brother and…son."

Edward smiled brightly at him, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"A-aa…" Madara blushed, he watched the…(cough-elder-cough) man climbed his sleeping-bag and closed his eyes immediately. 'Such a cute and beautiful guy…shit, I need to get a laid…..'


	10. Chapter 08

**Till we meet again**

**Chapter 08 : Adopting the kid**

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: never been mine

Warning: Yaoi, Hen, Crossover, AU, OOC, OC, bad grammars, unbetaed. A bit Konoha bashing

Pairings: Hint of Madara x Ed

Summary: adopting the kid, but why should he called Ed with 'Mom' too?

* * *

The next day…

The unnamed kid yawned, he smelt something good. He rubbed his eyes and found the beautiful tenshi (because of his unusually god-like aura) cooked something on the old frying pan that Madaara-san bought several months ago. "Whaddya cooking, sir?" asked the little blonde chibi.

Ed smiled at him, "Ohayou, Chibi-chan, have a good sleep?"

"Un…" the kid nodded cutely.

'Uwaaa…he's so cute!!!' though Ed when he saw the chibi's reaction. "I cooked you some breakfast! Here, I made onigiri and eggs, don't ask how I can get some egg and rice…"

"A-arigatou…" the kid mumbled shyly.

"Kawaii~!!" Ed hugged the chibi tightly. "You're so cute, can I adopt you? Can I? Can I? Wrath'll be happy if I adopt you!"

The chibi blinked dumbly, "Huh?" He blushed when he heard the 'can I adopt you' statement came from the man's lips. He nodded meekly.

"Hyaa!! Hontou?"

The chibi nodded again.

"Great! Then I'll ask your village leader to adopt you then!" this made the young boy tensed, however, Ed didn't realize it at all. "Now eat up, chibi-chan, I'll give you name after we meet the village's leader for your adoption!" And then he left the Chibi, he walked to Madara's direction. He could see the man snoring lightly, he seem tired from the night-watch. Ed shook the man lightly, "Hey, Madara-san?"

"Hng…" was Madara's reply.

Ed sweat dropped. "Hey, Uchiha, wake up! Madara san? Ma-Ack!"

Madara hugged the poor man tightly, he nuzzled his neck and then he sighed deeply. 'Hmm…smell's nice…and warm…' tough Madara.

"O-oi, Madara-san!" Ed was blushing.

'Hmm…since when my pillow can talk? Hnm-hm, the sound seems familiar…,huh?' then Madara recalled what happen yesterday noon. 'Edo, alchemy, shinobi arts….shit….' Madara opened his eyes, he blinked several time before adjusting his sight, 'Edowardo…right…SHIT!' he let go of Ed. "Sorry! I didn't, I wasn't, I don't mean to-"

Ed, who blushed madly, coughed nervously, "A-ah…I-It's ok…uh…"

"Err…" there's awkward silence.

"I-I think I'll check on the chibi-chan…"

"Uh, yeah, you do that, I'll…wash my face…uh…"

Ed nodded again.

Madara turned his head to the golden haired man, "Hey, Edo…"

"Yeah, Madara-san?"

"Ohayou."

Edo smiled at him, "Ohayou!" He beamed.

-

Meanwhile, Konohagakure no Satou, Hokage Office…

"Where. Is. Okaasan!" someone shrieked dangerously, made the others' ears hurt badly.

"A-ah, that's why we are here, nephew, they'll find 'okaasan' ne, Hokage-sama?" asked the one who held the kid down.

"Demo sa, Uncle Arufonsu…you know, those freaky monsters smashed our ship into million pieces! How can this-this," he pointed at the Konoha shinobi, "Weak-looking guy can defeat those monsters and help us find mommy?!"

Now, they twitched, angry. 'Was this little midget say that we are weakling?!' thought everyone angrily.

"Now, now, Wrath-kun that was harsh." Alfons smiled weakly at his nephew. "They are good at searching, protecting, and assassinating. Those so-called 'weakling' are the best of the best from the best ninja-village, you do remember what that hebi-san told us about Konoha, ne?"

"Hebi?" asked the shinobi. Yondaime no Hokage raised his eyebrow. "Orochimaru ka?" he murmured.

"Oh, him, but he's a freak! You know I don't believe in random freak guy!!" Wrath raised his hand to his head. "Ah damn!"

Minato coughed a little. "Excuse me, Arufonsu-san."

"Yes Yondaime-sama?"

"The person that you called 'hebi-san', was this person name's Orochimaru?"

Alfons nodded innocently. "Yeah, we met him four days ago, he was the one who told us to come to you, Hokage-sama."

Now, the other shinobis raised their eyebrow in confusion. How could an S-class missing nin who have personal grudge against their Hokage praised the hated one…unintentionally I mean.

"He only asked us who are we and where were we come from. That's all."

"And your answers?"

"Same like what we gave to you…Is there a problem?" now Alfons was curious. Why they looked so tense after he approved the Hokage's question about this hebi-san name?

"Ah, Iie, It's nothing." Minato sighed deeply. "Okay, We'll label this search as C-rank mission…by the way, did you see a blond…kid on the way here?"

"Blonde kid?" asked Wrath and Alfons together.

"Yeah…"

"Nope-"

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Yeah, Karasu-san?"

"The mons-Kid, I mean, is walking someone here," said the Karasu-ANBU-mask, still bowed.

"Huh?"

Before the Hokage asked the ANBU for more detail, the door opened. A rich-blonde haired boy with three whisker-like marks on each cheek came, his face was hidden behind his hair. The presence of the boy made every living-shinobi growled in anger, the Hokage face turned cold.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage.

The boy opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came. He bit his lips. He stole a glance toward the person behind his back.

The person was walking passed the boy. Minato and every single shinobi in there held their breath, the person in front of him was the most beautiful creature that he ever knew, and unfortunately the Yondaime married to Kushina Uzumaki who happens still gone for another S-Class mission. The person has the most rich golden-like hair, his eyes was sharp with the color of gold, high cheekbone, feminine face, slightly pale smooth skin, slim and curved body, all in all he was HOT. A piece of Man-candy. A sex-god…or goddess.

"OKAASAN!!!!" "NIISAN!" both of them ran and then hugged the man.

The man's eyes widened. "Wrath? Alfons?"

The shinobi choked, 'Wha?! The brat is his SON?!'

"You hurt!" said Wrath.

"Ah, I'm okay, this little chibi helped me yesterday, see?" Ed showed his arm to Wrath, the Homunculi in disguise checked the wound and satisfied after he knew that it's not life-threatening.

"Who's the chibi?" asked Alfons.

"Demon kid," answered a silver haired Jounin with mask covering his lower face, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Minato warned his ex-student.

"Demon kid?" asked Edward, he was eyeing the boy then back to the adults behind his son and brother's back.

Minato sighed in defeat. "It's better if all of you stay away from it, he's the container of Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and there's 80% chance that the fox contaminating it's jailor."

Edward face turned cold. "Oh? So I presume you **are **his parent then?"

"**Was**, Our son died after Sandaime sealed the demon inside of him."

Now, the kid was sobbing. "I-its ok, E-Edo-san…," he whispered to the man.

Alfons gritted his teeth. "So you mean that this kid is the demon itself?"

"Technically." Now Kakashi answered the foreign man.

Wrath hugged the poor boy then snarled dangerously at the shinobi. "He's just a kid!"

"Wrath, Alfons, step a side. I need to talk to the leader of this village, since you have the 'wise leader charisma' so I presume you're the hokage?"

Minato nodded.

"Good. Then," Ed walked to the Hokage. "I want to ask your permission to stay in Konoha, and adopt the kid as my own, Hokage-sama." Ed smiled warmly at the kage, made the said leader snarled.

"Demon-lover, huh?" he sighed, "You either adopt the kid and stay away from the village, or stay in the village and leave it."

"Sou ka…then, I'll adopt the kid and leave this village…"

"Then I can hunt you down once you stepped out. And once the demon stepped out from this village, it'll be executed by our Hunter-nin, along with them who take him."

"Do as you like, anyway, you can't harm us. Just give me the papers and the letters of adoption."

The hokage stared the blonde beauty in front of him critically. This man, this blonde haired beauty in front of him held a power that even he can't defeat; oh he could feel it alright. The way his eyes strike passed his defenses, his god-like aura flared dangerously, made his own aura submit into his. This man was no man at all. He knew, because he was activated his bloodline once this man asked for this…demon kid's adoption letter. His hand took a piece of paper. It was the adoption letter. He signed the letter and gave it to the man.

Ed smirked triumphantly. Oh how he loved to intimidate the mortal in front of him. "Good." He grabbed the letter not so friendly. "Let us go, Alfons, Wrath, chibi."

They muttered 'Hai, yes, and nervous un' together. After they disappeared from the room, Minato took a deep breath. "Fuck…" he was pale.

Kakashi said, "What happened sensei?"

"That was scary…"

"What do you mean?"

"He….damn it, if only you activate your sharingan, Kakashi…"

Hiashi and Hizashi who watched the conversation also sweated hard. "I'm agreeing with you, Hokage-sama. That person…"

"Yeah, the others weren't like him, he is the purest one…."

Minato agreed. "Yeah, now I'm start thinking if it was right to abandon our Jinchuuriki."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

Minato was standing up and saw the foreign family walked to the gate happily. "I was activating my bloodline, the Aura eyes…. He have the strongest aura that I ever see. It was god-like…no, it's indeed god's aura. It's too pure for human beings…too pure for mortals."

"By the chakra point that we saw, the chakra or power that he use, wasn't chakra at all. It was white, when he's pissed, it's turned black. It's too pure to be chakra, or too tainted to be chakra…" said Hizashi, shocked the other shinobi.

"The question is, was he a God, or a Devil…. Was he come to help us, or to destroy us. Was he come to forgive us, or leave us suffered in our fate in this cruel land…." Hiashi sighed.

They shrugged.

"I think…I know the answer," Minato closed his eyes. He knew it, the dark aura behind those blinding light, it was the Gate. The source of their ability to mold their energies into chakra, and the source of every bloodlines in this place. And it was closed. That's mean; they only have a little time to amend their faults. They only have a little time to pay the Truth behind the Gate back for what their ancestor took from It. "That we're fucked up…"


End file.
